To Become The Devil or Not
by Eliya Shirwood
Summary: Yuta has begun to recognize a strange development overcoming him as he spends more time with Lucia. Does he love her? Will he willingly put the world at risk to experience love with her?


**A/N:** Wondering how many of you readers also read Kimi No Iru Machi (probably 100% of you). I suppose most of you are already familiar with my work in that section (one of three available), and hate to inform you that I've had a change of heart on character preference. That Eba finally got redeemable...

Anyways, this is probably the only chapter I will ever write which is so limited in content. I felt terrible for even writing it, but I definitely needed to get started back up somewhere. I'm hoping I can stretch this story for many chapters, but I suppose we'll find out, right?

* * *

><p>"Oh well, at least it is nearly done," Yuta murmured under a powerful yawn.<p>

Yuta had to focus even more than usual to see all the proper shading needed to bring the portrait to life. The vibrant life slowly drained out of his body with each passing moment. Why, might you ask? Lately, sleep was a rare visitor in his life during this crucial moment of the year: exams were a few days away, after-all.

Hours into the many nights were dedicated towards catching up because of his greatly declining grades. Back in the day, he could relax and let his sub-par marks carry him through the remainder of the school year, and then crash once vacation blessed his slacker devotion. However, so many things changed for the worst ever since Lucia decided to enroll in school.

Her continual intrusions cost him most of his focus, and with that focus, a great chunk of his possibility of avoiding summer school. To make matters worse, he was quickly losing his sanity with her inevitable lewd demands and propositions. That devil girl would never let down her mission to bear a child with Yuta: either through force or trickery, she always found a way to get one step closer to his manhood. As usual, he managed to slip out of the situation, but that only meant she would return with a five-fold determination.

Her antics cut deep into his routine and resulted in poor marks in all classes, and definitely not at a good time. During the few good nights that Lucia did not appear, Yuta forced himself into a deep seclusion to prepare for everything; mathematics, physics, language, chemistry. He hated the very thought of summer school which only pushed him harder to get this done.

Yet, this night found Yuta sketching away from night to dawn to hour-from-school time. Ever since he was a child, he found that drawing helped relieve his stress as well as bolster his concentration. Despite the heavy fatigue on his mind and eyes, he managed to accurately adjust the necessities of the artwork.

Yuta was proud at the fact that he's improved from still-life objects to persons; being able to project the expressions and exploit the subtleties that can only be found through a smile or a frown.

Though why was the only subject seemed to be Lucia lately? Yuta shrugged at the sudden realization and continued to perfect the glistening smile on her face while prospecting any further improvements that could be made. Ever since the switch from Rei to Lucia as a model, Lucia had been on his mind as a wonderful chance to experiment with various styles.

Once in a while Lucia would gladly take poses around some scenery to incite Yuta... though those poses would quickly deviate to something much too inappropriate, much less to even focus on putting it on paper.

He admitted though that she had quite an attractive body. Even as he narrowed his view on one aspect of her beauty, the entire view flushed through his imagination as though he was looking directly at her.

This one piece happened to feature her in an alluring lingerie; a tiny, pink two piece which clung loosely against her slender body. A miniature skirt placed carelessly along her thigh as though to attract the viewer to the revealed panties. Her horns, wings, and iron tail were well-integrated into her overall appearance. Really brought out the devilish atmosphere of a succubus meant only for him-

Yuta grunted as he tried to stray from the thought, feeling a bit of heat build up on his face. "Damn it, why do I think of that all of a sudden?" he spoke aloud as he smeared a bit of charcoal across the lower lip to bring out the light texture of the upper lip.

"Think of what?"

Yuta didn't even flinch at the sudden voice, nor at the oddly comforting warmth pressed against his back. He knew exactly who it was. A mere sigh escaped his lips as he loosened up and withdrew his utensil from the canvas.

"Come on Lucia, can't you just come in like a normal person by now? And don't get so close; I almost messed up the picture."

A huff of air disagreed.

"Of course not! I'm not a normal person and I don't have to come announced!" She wrapped her arms closer around his waist as she bent in closer to him. Lucia hummed as she looked at her own portrait, amazed by the sheer amount of improvement since the last time she saw it.

"Geez Yuta, you keep getting better at that every time you make a new one. I looked so cute in this one! You must really like my being of use to you," she loosely alluded to the foreboding action with a seducing voice.

However, Yuta was prepared this time around as he grasped her wrists to prevent her from unzipping his pants. "Seriously Lucia, enough of this crap in the morni-"

The more than pleasing warmth radiating from his back sparked a realization as he felt her rub against him. She wasn't wearing a shirt. Again. She was deliberately pressing her chest along his back.

"W-What the hell? You already have your shirt off? Don't you have any dignity in the early morning?" Yuta screamed as he tried to wrestle away from her. Unfortunate for him, Lucia had one hell of a strength for a woman; as expected from a devil, he supposed.

"Today is the day, Yuta! I am going to have your child whether you like it or not!" Lucia continued to force her way into his pants as he wrangled out of her grip. By the time he slipped around to face her, she was pressed so close against him that their legs tangled.

With that entanglement, the chair underneath them rocked their stability as Yuta tried to gain control with no prevail, ending up pushing her back against the ground with him following. A heavy thud settled the ruckus, and the two remained motionless for a moment.

Yuta blinked his eyes a few times in attempt to recollect his position. He was on top of her; she might be hurt. "Urgh, sorry about that Lucia. Are you alright?"

She whimpered a bit as she tried to readjust her body along the carpet. "Yeah, I'm fine. But now YOU'RE the one taking advantage of me?" Lucia looked aside as she tried to cover herself from his sight. "Pervert- huh?"

She looked down at her chest with a bit of a gasp. "H-Hey Yuta, w-what are you doing with your hand?"

Yuta didn't realize his hand was firmly placed on her breast upon the fall, and his fingers were subconsciously palming against her as if to inspect the shape. He didn't say anything as he looked at her.

He needed to get up. This was inappropriate. He was... groping her. Yet, she was enjoying it? He definitely caught the mewls escaping her voice as his hand continued to feel her. His other hand found a settling spot which just happened to be her thigh, and that smooth skin wasn't helping the situation at all. The silky feel of her panties against his fingernails urged him to attempt pulling them down and getting a better look at-

'No, got to stop this,' Yuta interrupted his train of indecency before it got worse.

"I... I'm sorry. I... should get up..." His heart was pulsing rapidly. This was just an accident right, so why was he acting like this? Normally, he'd apologize and get some manner of punishment in the form of a punch or a kick to the groin. But what was he getting from this? A vocal wanton and the squirm of this young girl below him?

"Y-Yuta, please... d-don't," Lucia's hands skimmered along his arms as she reluctantly but willingly accepted his grabbing. Her legs scraped against each other underneath his spread legs as though to cool a fire lit beneath her. The touch of her against his inner thigh excited too many sexual thoughts as he hissed.

Quickly, he threw himself back to get off of Lucia, and rubbed his eyes while calming his mind. He heard her trying to control herself as well, and for once seemed to be shy to be seen in front of him partially nude.

"Yuta-"

"I'm sorry. Can you please go ahead and- head to school? Without me?" He sat there with the uncontrollable pulse raging through his groin as he tried to settle himself. Despite the obvious signs, Lucia did not move.

"...I-" She tried to start, but could not find what to say. This was what she was meant to do, so why did she feel so heated and scared to expose herself to him now? What was so different this time around?

"Yuta, I-"

"Just. Go." He fumbled with his balance as he climbed up the chair to sit down. His breathing was no longer erratic, yet had a bit of an aggression behind it. Lucia felt a bit attracted to it, yet knew this was not the time to act upon her goal.

"Alright. I'll wait for you outside, Yuta." She walked over to the window and opened it. She turned back to look at the sullen boy who had appeared to return some fashion of attraction to her, but he refused to return the look. Silently, she allowed her wings to materialize, and jumped out the window.

Yuta waited until she left to look to the window. His heart still raced without rest, the thoughts still aroused his imagination. "What the hell was all of that about?" He looked at his hands which took advantage of the situation and felt against her body.

"What does all of this mean?"


End file.
